


Lui & Rover

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: AU, F/F, Future AU, Skaterboy/Artsygirl Concept, They each have a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: 17 years. It's been 17 years since Luisa Alver, Solano heir and struggling doctor, decided to part ways with her love. 17 years since Rose Ruvelle was left heartbroken and so alone. 17 years, and their daughters meet...





	1. Rover

My name is Rosie Alver and I'm sixteen years old. I was born by (you guessed it!) artificial insemination, which this time my mom did to herself instead of to a random weirdo (from what I can tell) virgin. If you know anything about my mom it's that she does things on whims, so my conception shouldn't be a surpise to you. Her name is Luisa Alver, and she's the only living Solano on the planet (well, besides me of course). People like uncle Rafael say I look just like her. We share the same coffee hair, with deep owl eyes. Only I have black speckled freckles on my high cheeks. I wonder if I got that from my father...anyways, my mom has lots of flings. I'm not gonna lie, she's got a new girl in here every week. It's like she's trying to get over somebody, Me, I can hardly keep a girl or even a guy around for one day. Mom says I'm moody but I think it's just because I don't dress well enough. Can you blame me? My mom comes home from one job in a suit and the other in scrubs. So it's either the outfits or I don't pay him or her enough attention. I'm supposed to have been named after some "great love" of my mother's (although if you ask me, someone who killed my grandfather and put my mother in a mental institution does NOT deserve that title). Although, I've looked at photos of her and she's pretty hot. I'm kinda thankful for that namesake. My mom still calls me Rosie even though I think Rover fits my skaterboy vibe better. Anyways my mom owns the hotel because apparently my grandfather Emilio Solano knew all along that Rafael wasn't his kid and put in his will that the hotel was to be run by his only "real" offspring: my mom Luisa. Uncle Raf was offended, of course, but he's got a pretty good life. He found his real parents and he lives a great life sharing Mateo, Elsa, and Anna with Jane and Petra. Why, you may ask, does my mom have two jobs: heir and doctor, when each one should be enough? She says she wants to save the money to fly us down somewhere special. She won't tell me where it is, but, I can't help thinking it's related to... I gotta go. Mom's calling. Probably time for dinner. I thought I ordered Miami Pizza. Guess not.

-Rose "Rosie" Alver (aka Rover)


	2. Lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter you met Luisa's daughter Rose Alver ("Rover") through her journal, now you'll have a glimpse of Rose's daughter Luisa Ruvelle ("Lui") through hers.

My name is Lui Ruvelle and I'm sixteen years old. I live on the beach in Miami and I was born when, on a whim, my mother, Rose, decided she wanted a little one. Every living being has always considered my mom to be the best-looking creature to ever walk the earth. Everywhere we go, men pry into her business and women watch from afar. I'm jealous, because it seems as though I inherited more from "Anonymous Donor A2365910" than her. Still, I have her bright blue eyes and bright red hair. Hers is more wavy whereas mine is curly like that of my half-uncle Derek (who for some reason we don't like to talk about). I'd like to say I'm a talented performer of the arts--I can act, sing, and above all paint. But what I can't do is figure out why I was even born! I suppose I was created to fill the void in my mom's heart after her "great love" Luisa (my namesake) left her. If you ask me, my mom is absolutely miserable. No amount of gross guys nor beautiful girls, not even me, her own daughter, could ever fill the hole that this Luisa left in her heart. But we'll see...I haven't written here for a while now, but I write because my mom just moved us to Miami for some reason and I'm starting at a new school tomorrow. What's worse is that my mom said I'm not going to even be at that school for long, because we're only there on "business." The same business that got her in trouble with the law some eighteen years ago? I certainly hope not. Anyways, as long as the school has an art program, I'll be fine for the brief period of our Floridian stay. Have to go, mom just got home with donuts. 

-Luisa "Lui" Ruvelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! These chapters were set-up, the next one will be their meeting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is part of a story I'm writing that I had the idea for when R & L were broken up. I'll be writing Rose's daughter soon and would love feedback on this chapter!


End file.
